


(is this) more than you bargained for

by seafoamblues



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, football player Lu Han, there was an Attempt at humor i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamblues/pseuds/seafoamblues
Summary: When Kyungsoo signed up to be one of his dorm hall's resident assistants, Lu Han hadn't been in the job description.





	

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my [livejournal](http://seafoamblues.livejournal.com/10578.html). you can also read this on [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/899383/is-this-more-than-you-bargained-for-exo-luhan-kyungsoo-hansoo-uniau).
> 
> a lot of aspects of this story are based off of my own experiences living in a dorm for two years, so! yeah…… that was fun.  
> [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RPlj673A7H0) is the song that lu han plays on his guitar.

* * *

 

  
When he first entered university, Do Kyungsoo never thought he'd become a resident assistant in his second year. But Do Kyungsoo likes to think himself as a rational person, and becoming an RA has its benefits. He's paying for the whole college thing with a little (a lot of) help from student loans, and RAs get free housing and meal plans. They also get a room to themselves, which is a blessing after two semesters rooming with Kim Junmyeon, who doesn't know how to keep even his half of the room clean. The third time he stashed his dirty socks under Kyungsoo's bed, Kyungsoo decided he couldn't take it anymore. He left about thirty sticky-notes in different colours all over the upperclassman's personal belongings, reprimanding the boy's lack of hygiene in his impeccable handwriting.  
  
Being confined in a small single room with a complete stranger is not how he wants to live.  
  
So, he signed up for the job position. His friend Chanyeol was doing it too, so why not? Hopefully his hall would keep out of trouble.  
  
And they did. For a while.  
  
Two weeks into the semester, just as everyone was settling in, Kyungsoo hears a crashing noise just outside his door.  
  
He pokes his head out of his room, concerned. Down the green-carpeted hallway is a boy with dirty blond hair lugging two suitcases at once and carelessly letting them bang into the walls. They call their hall "The Burrow" because its entrance is a twisting corridor, and anyone that walks down it feels as though they're burrowing their way underground to get to the dorm rooms lining the rest of the hallway. The student navigates gracelessly, obviously not used to the complex design.  
  
"Ah . . . could you please keep it down a little? It's still quiet hours," Kyungsoo informs him, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. It's Sunday morning and most people are still asleep, if they haven't gone home for the weekend. Kyungsoo voluntarily woke up early to work on his music theory homework because he can concentrate better when no one else is around.  
  
"Sorry! I have _sooo_ much stuff; I didn't realize I had this much luggage on the train," the boy explains. Kyungsoo squints to get a better look at him. He doesn't recognize that face: but then again, he still hasn't memorized everyone's name in his assigned hall.  
  
"You have more?" Kyungsoo says weakly. Surely someone doesn't need to take home that much stuff on just a weekend visit?  
  
"Oh, yeah! I left it at the front desk," he answers. "I think I'm gonna need a cart," he says, to himself.  
  
". . Do you need any help?" Kyungsoo almost holds himself back from asking. The music theory assignment is due tomorrow afternoon and he should really be getting back to it, but RA duty calls.  
  
"Oh my god yeah, that would be awesome! Would you?" His eyes light up. "I kinda forgot my room number, too," the stranger admits, scanning the gold-plated numerals above each door. Kyungsoo inwardly groans. It's been two weeks . . . shouldn't he have it down by now?  
  
That's when he has an epiphany. There's something about the stranger's accent that Kyungsoo couldn't place until just now. He remembers that at the beginning of the semester, the residence hall director pulled Kyungsoo aside and informed him about a foreign exchange student that would be moving into his hall later than the others due to scholarship complications. This must be him.  
  
"Oh. You're the exchange student, right?" Kyungsoo blinks.  
  
"Yep! That's me! I'm Lu Han," he grins, freeing his hand from the suitcase's handle and holding it out to Kyungsoo.  
  
Kyungsoo eyes the hand dubiously before gripping it loosely in a weak handshake.  
  
"Welcome to The Burrow," he says.  
  
"The Burrow?" Lu Han lifts a brow, his expression puzzled. "Am I in the right hall?"  
  
"Yes, it's just what we call this floor," Kyungsoo dismisses brusquely. "I believe your room number is . . . 224?"  
  
Of course it is. It's the room next to Kyungsoo's.  
  
"I think your roommate, Kim Minseok, will be back tonight. He's visiting his family for the weekend." Minseok, two years ahead of Kyungsoo, gave no indication of leaving except for slamming the door behind him early Friday morning. "Where are you from, by the way?"  
  
"Beijing."  
  
"Ah. Um. Is it nice there?"  
  
"Yes, I miss it already." Lu Han stops before his door and frowns. "I forgot to ask the front desk for my key."  
  
"I'll stay here and watch your stuff to make sure no one takes it, and you can go get the rest of your belongings and the key," Kyungsoo offers, his foot still stubbornly stuck in his own door, propping it open.  
  
"Really? Thank you so much! I'll be back!" He entrusts the bags into Kyungsoo's care and turns on his heel. However, he spins back around, facing Kyungsoo.  
  
"OH! I forgot to ask your name!"  
  
"It's Do Kyungsoo," he tells him. "I'll be your resident assistant and your next-door-neighbor, so if you need anything, just ask me."  
  
"Sweet! Nice to meet you, Sookyung!"  
  
Kyungsoo's foot is starting to hurt. So is his head.

—

  
Kyungsoo learns that Lu Han is here for football. A year's stay at their university is guaranteed, and if Lu Han does exemplary in both football and academics, his scholarship will be granted an extension as long as he keeps up his performance.  
  
Kyungsoo also finds out that Lu Han is really good at football (like, really good – he's never cared to watch him play, but Minseok, who is also on the football team, tells him he's exceptional), but kind of hopeless at academics. To put it simply, Lu Han sucks. The start of the term leaves the exchange student in shambles, and he goes whining to his roommate that he won't be staying for long unless his grades go up. He's all about football, Lu Han says. Minseok, on the other hand, is studious.  
  
Since the night he moved in, Lu Han hasn't left Minseok's side. He's like the stray piece of glue you forget to clean up, clinging to Minseok's skin. Minseok is the same age as Lu Han (who is technically a freshman at their college, since this is Lu Han's first time attending university) and he's working toward a medical degree while juggling football on the side. Naturally, he denies Lu Han's request, despite his quiet and polite demeanor.  
  
Lu Han then turns to Kyungsoo, because A: he's his RA, and B: he's his neighbor. Kyungsoo begrudgingly assists him with his studies, which mostly consists of him doing the entirety of it while Lu Han naps on his bed, snoring softly, or playing Pokémon on his handheld.  
  
He's eternally grateful, however. Lu Han repays him with songs of thanks and generous shoulder massages (Kyungsoo doesn't like it when people touch him, usually, but Lu Han has this way of weaseling his way into people's personal space and any complaints are left to die on his tongue). When Lu Han isn't playing football with Minseok or asking him to give impromptu lessons in Korean, Lu Han comes knocking at Kyungsoo's door like a cheerful and ever-insistent Grim Reaper.  
  
Minseok returns home the following weekend (probably to take a break from Lu Han), and on Saturday night, Kyungsoo is slaving away at music theory once again. He's about to call it quits and turn off his lamp when he hears a sullen knock at his door.  
  
His chair scrapes against the cheap tile floor as he rises to answer it. Lu Han is standing there, his head inclined slightly, peering down at Kyungsoo with doe-like eyes.  
  
"Sookyung, I'm bored," he admits. "Minseok's gone and I don't know what to do."  
  
Kyungsoo hardly flinches at the mispronunciation of his name. He's slowly getting used to it; he's stopped correcting Lu Han's repetitive mistake, for instance, after he realized it wasn't helping any. "Go to the lobby and introduce yourself. Make some friends," he suggests. He's not sure if he wants Lu Han hanging out with the lobby rats – they're a questionable bunch and they always smell like weed – but it'll get Lu Han out of his hair long enough to sleep.  
  
He herds Lu Han away and returns to his assignment. Two hours later, however, he hears another knock on his door just as he's drifting off.  
  
" _Yes?_ " Kyungsoo asks, short on patience.  
  
"Sookyungthere'sagiantbuginmyroom," Lu Han says quickly, all in one breath, and Kyungsoo is straining to make sense of it.  
  
"Whazzat?"  
  
"A bug! A BUG!! There is a giant bug in my room it's on my wall oh my god it's going to kill me," he says.  
  
Kyungsoo wonders if this is just a ploy to get his attention and his company. Though, he did think he heard screaming through the walls not too long ago.  
  
"I chucked my football cleats at it and it didn't do anything," Lu Han sobs. "It's big enough to bite my nose off. I paid good money for this nose."  
  
"Show me," Kyungsoo demands. If Lu Han is going to keep him awake like this, then he wants proof.  
  
Roaches are, unfortunately, a rather common occurrence in their dorm. Their mascot is a cockroach, after all.  
  
_"Who makes their mascot a cockroach?_ Who?? _No one likes cockroaches!"_ Lu Han exclaimed when he had found out. Kyungsoo isn't fond of them either, but he's not the one who runs the place.  
  
Kyungsoo follows Lu Han to his room and spies said insect on the wall, just as Lu Han described. It's high up there, too far to reach unless you stand on your bed, and a big, brown ugly thing. Kyungsoo shudders just looking at it.  
  
He grabs a pen from Lu Han's desk and throws it at the intruder. It takes off and begins to fly around the room.  
  
The two boys scream in unison, bolting out through the door. Once things start flying, that's it. Kyungsoo's out of there.  
  
Of course, Lu Han refuses to sleep in his room that night. He plants himself in Kyungsoo's bed and won't budge. Kyungsoo ends up having to sleep with him. Because Kyungsoo lacks a roommate, he managed to combine both beds into one giant bed. So, having Lu Han in the same bed as him wouldn't such a problem if Lu Han weren't such a restless sleeper. And a clingy one.  
  
The bug must have given him quite a fright, because Lu Han has his head buried into Kyungsoo's chest, curled up against his slight body.  
  
"What if it sneaks under the door?"  
  
"It's not going to sneak under the door," Kyungsoo assures him. Lu Han made him stuff a towel in front of the space between the bottom and the floor, just in case.  
  
Neither of them gets much sleep that night, because Lu Han keeps voicing his fears about the roach in Kyungsoo's ear ("What if it goes through a hole in the wall? What if it's angry and brings all its friends??") and holding onto him with a death grip. When Minseok comes back the next day, they both watch from the safety of the hallway as he disposes of the roach calmly, with a mere grimace of disgust (at the cockroach or at Lu Han, Kyungsoo isn't sure).  


—

  
Lu Han also plays guitar.  
  
It's not surprising, since they do live in a music dorm. Even Minseok dabbles a bit in piano playing.  
  
Lu Han ventures out to the small shopping plaza a few blocks from their university and buys a secondhand acoustic guitar. Kyungsoo knows this because he hears him playing one night long after quiet hours have started. A soothing melody pours from Lu Han's open door, drawing Kyungsoo out of his room in search of the source. He pokes his head into Lu Han's room, watching as Lu Han's skilled fingers dance over the strings without a pick.  
  
Several minutes later, the RA snaps out of his trance and speaks up.  
  
"You need to stop playing now. It's quiet hours," he says.  
  
"Did you like it?" Lu Han perks up.  
  
"It's nice," Kyungsoo admits. "But we have practice rooms for a reason."  
  
"In the dungeon!" Lu Han cries.  
  
"It isn't a dungeon; it's a basement," Kyungsoo corrects him. There are several steps a floor below them that lead to a room guarded by a heavy metal door. Twelve standalone practice rooms line the middle of the dim spacious cavern where students can practice their instruments or vocals. Being in a music dorm has its perks: they don't have to walk across the street to the music building, which closes early. The practice room is open all night and morning long.  
  
"It's dark and scary and there are ghosts!"  
  
"Who told you that?" Kyungsoo asks, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"It's dorm legend, isn't it? The boiler room ghost! They say he's even a demon!"  
  
Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "Go to the front desk and get the key for a practice room."  
  
"I saw him! I saw his face reflected in one of the room's doors. It was so scary, Sookyung," Lu Han keeps going. Kyungsoo ignores him and leaves, hoping the lonely plucking will die down soon.  
  
The RA discovers that Park Chanyeol is the one who told Lu Han about the boiler room ghost. Chanyeol is the RA for the hall above him, and he says that he plays his own guitar all the time.  
  
"Yeah, but you're an RA. No one's going to get you in trouble for it."  
  
"Except you, probably," Baekhyun, Chanyeol's boyfriend and voluntary roommate, remarks.  
  
Chanyeol's eyes widen, viewing Kyungsoo as a new potential threat. "Shh, don't tell anyone!!"  
  
They're gathered on the floor in Chanyeol's room, trying to pull an all-nighter. The three of them have a project due in the morning that none of them have started except for Kyungsoo, the only responsible one, who is nearly finished.  
  
"Wow, we're so fucked," Baekhyun says, rolling over on the rug. "Music theory, kiss my ass."  
  
"This is stupid. You guys should have started this practically a week ago," Kyungsoo scolds them. Baekhyun is a conducting major and Chanyeol is working toward composition. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, is a vocal performer, but he still has to take all three music theory courses. Kyungsoo figures both Baekhyun and Chanyeol will have to retake it next semester.  
  
"We were busy. Anyway, Soo, are you gonna stay? We can get McDonald's breakfast," Chanyeol bribes, waggling his brows.  
  
"I think I'm fine," Kyungsoo passes. He gets up to leave, packing up his materials and his completed assignment.  
  
"D'you think they make McFlurries at six in the morning?" Baekhyun wonders out loud.  
  
"I'll give you a McFlurry if you want," Chanyeol replies suggestively.  
  
Kyungsoo exits the room before he's subjected to any more innuendos. Sometimes those two are too much. He still has war flashbacks to last year when he accidentally walked into their room without knocking and caught them engaging in questionable acts. Since then, he's picked up the habit of knocking, and the couple picked up the habit of leaving a sock on their doorknob.

—

  
On his way downstairs, Kyungsoo hears noises coming from down the hall. He notices Lu Han stumbling toward his dorm room, obnoxiously singing out of key. It's a school night and he's apparently as drunk as he can get without keeling over and barfing on the spot.  
  
Kyungsoo's RA instincts kick in. He can't let Lu Han disturb the peace. If he's caught by another RA, he'll be punished for being intoxicated and violating quiet hours.  
  
Also, it looks as though Minseok has locked the door and won't wake up, judging by how the exchange student is banging on the door and yelling at him, and Lu Han has of course forgotten his key.  
  
Kyungsoo makes a decision. He grabs Lu Han by the wrist and drags him next door to his room, slamming the door shut behind him. He winces.  
  
"Soooookyung!! I am _soooo_ happy you're here, you've saved me," Lu Han giggles, throwing an arm around his shoulders. He starts going off in Mandarin and Kyungsoo gingerly steers him toward his bed before the two of them topple over.  
  
"People have classes in the morning, Lu Han. Keep your voice down."  
  
"But I—"  
  
"Hush," he demands sharply, pushing the other back onto the mattress.  
  
"Hmmm," Lu Han hums, looking up at him. He giggles, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "Are you gonna kiss me?"  
  
Kyungsoo's heart beats once. "What?"  
  
"Kidding! Let's go to sleep," Lu Han feints, pulling Kyungsoo down next to him and into his arms. The older boy wraps his limbs around Kyungsoo, effectively trapping him in.  
  
"I really like you, Sookyung."  
  
Lu Han is even clingier when he's drunk.

—

  
Minseok gets an apartment the following semester and moves out. Lu Han is devastated. His scholarship clearly states that he can only live in the campus dorms, so he can't move in with Minseok. Kyungsoo isn't sure Minseok would let him, anyway.  
  
The foreign exchange student starts the new semester without a roommate. To Kyungsoo, it's a blessing, but to Lu Han, it's lonesome.  
  
So, he buys hamsters. Not one, but two little dwarf hamsters. Roborovskis, they're called. Lu Han tells him that he named them after his two favourite people.  
  
"I named this one Minseok because he looks like a hamster. See the chubby cheeks? Also, I miss him," he says, an echo of regret in his voice. "And I named this one after you, Kyungsoo."  
  
Kyungsoo is almost flattered to have a tiny hamster named after him. Not only that, but Lu Han got his name right for once.  
  
"You aren't allowed to have pets, only fish," he explains, choosing his words carefully.  
  
"But I'm so lonely, Kyungsoo! I need a companion! And you can't pet or cuddle with fish!"  
  
"If you're lonely, you can come talk to me," he says before he can stop himself. His cheeks are suddenly warm and he has no idea why. Maybe he's having an allergic reaction to the hamsters.  
  
"Really?" Lu Han pulls that wide-eyed look again, where the light catches in his brown eyes and swirls around gently like moonlight on a pool of water. Or something.  
  
"Y-Yes . . . I mean, it's my job," he counters.  
  
"Oh." Lu Han's shoulders slump. "So you don't really want to talk to me, then?"  
  
"That isn't it," Kyungsoo replies hastily. "Just . . . you can't keep those hamsters in your room, okay. You'll get in trouble if I'm not the one doing the room checks."  
  
"But I can't get rid of Kyungsoo and Minseok!" Lu Han wails.  
  
A headache. That's all Lu Han is, Kyungsoo convinces himself. One giant headache.

—

  
Months pass and much remains the same. Midterms roll around and Kyungsoo starts spending more time in the practice rooms, burying himself in his work. Baekhyun comments that his eyebags aren't fashionable at all, but Kyungsoo spies a matching pair beneath Baekhyun's lower lashes.  
  
Kyungsoo doesn't acknowledge the time when he makes his trek to the basement, reckoning he'll spend a good two hours in its depths before he calls it a night. He passes room after room, heading toward his preferred one at the end of the stretch. Every practice room is dark and deserted except for the second to last, which holds a single occupant. This is the room with the piano, and by the sound of it, the only room being used.  
  
Lu Han is inside, taking Kyungsoo's advice for once and utilizing the practice rooms. He sits at the bench, his guitar off to the side, his fingers moving across the ivory keys. Kyungsoo stands outside the door, entranced by the skillful way music is expelled in bursts from his fingertips.  
  
After the song is finished, Kyungsoo knocks on the plastic screen of the semi-soundproof barrier. Lu Han looks up from the keys and jumps to open the door, closing it behind Kyungsoo.  
  
The practice room is slightly larger than the others because of what it holds, but the piano also takes up most of the room inside. Kyungsoo just stands there awkwardly as Lu Han says nothing, clutching at his elbows.  
  
"I didn't think you knew how to play the piano," Kyungsoo finally says, filling the stiff confined air with his voice.  
  
"Minseok taught me," Lu Han tells him. "Did you know I could sing, too?"  
  
"I'd like to hear you sometime," Kyungsoo says truthfully. "Only not when you're drunk."  
  
"I'll prepare a song just for you," Lu Han promises.  
  
Kyungsoo hasn't the foggiest why he's later being pushed up against the wall, nearly knocking over Lu Han's guitar with his foot, but he doesn't put up a fight. He lets Lu Han's warm mouth find his lips, the slide of skin tantalizing and dizzying. Lu Han tangles their legs together, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Kyungsoo lifts his chin to make up for the gap in their height difference, hands searching for purchase on the taller boy's hips.  
  
Distracted by Lu Han's tongue, Kyungsoo feels hands on his waist, turning him around and maneuvering him to the piano bench. His upper back hits the keys with an unmelodious noise as Lu Han bends his knee between Kyungsoo's legs, leaning over him. He starts removing Kyungsoo's clothes, kissing down the length of his chest while Kyungsoo complains about people catching them making out on the community piano.  
  
"There's no one here," Lu Han reminds him, lips hovering above the waistline of his pants. Come to think of it, this isn't sanitary, either (all though Baekhyun and Chanyeol apparently do this all the time, gross), but Lu Han is unzipping his pants and he can't say no because of the thrill of it. He's wrapped up in Lu Han and Lu Han is what he's wanted for a while now without really realizing it.  
  
Lu Han slips Kyungsoo's cock out of the slit in his underwear and pumps it to full hardness, suckling it into his mouth. Kyungsoo releases the breath he's been holding and arches his back, the piano resisting audibly. Lu Han's mouth around his cock is kind of perfect, and Lu Han takes him further into his mouth, sweeping his tongue along the underside of his cock.  
  
Kyungsoo tenses, his balls tightening and trying hard not to thrust up into Lu Han's mouth. His throat constricts around his length, head bobbing. Kyungsoo pinches his eyes shut and makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat when he cums, pushing his hips up, and Lu Han diligently swallows it all, licking him clean.  
  
He tucks Kyungsoo back into his pants and gives his now clothed crotch a pat, smiling up at him. Kyungsoo watches him, eyes slightly unfocused.  
  
"I've wanted to do that for a while," Lu Han says.  
  
Kyungsoo swallows weakly. "Here?"  
  
"No, it just worked out this way," he says. Kyungsoo's gaze drops to the bulge in Lu Han's pants and the flare in his lower belly starts up again.  
  
"Let's go back to my room, I want to hear you sing. Now," he commands.  
  
Lu Han's smile turns into a grin. "Now that I've done my warm ups, I think I can."

—

  
Kyungsoo learns that sex is actually a _wonderful_ headache reliever.


End file.
